Opaque
by Redglade
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots on the couple Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Each one is separate from the next; no foreseeable plot line involved.
1. Dreaming

Dreaming

Summary : A glimpse of what else may have happened when the well closed.

Kagome didn't dream anymore. Where was the need?

Years ago she had been able to jump into a dried, broken well and travel through swirling light to a different place and time. To experience things talked of only in legend.

What were dreams compared to a reality like that?

And when the well closed, and all that was taken out of reach, her mind seemed to take pity on her, closing off in rest the memories of puppy ears, weapons made of bone, of praying beads, and tricksters. At least her sleep could go undisturbed, while tears brought from waking thoughts of friends and folks that she would never see again dried against her cheeks during the night.

That was why when she did finally dream, of a sword that gave life, of crescent moons, silver hair, and a child that adored her Lord, she was so shocked that she almost missed what had caused the dream when she woke.

As a barely remembered aura traveled across her senses, as she dressed and ran outside to follow the trail of power that was a whisper on quiet air, she smiled, and hoped for a piece of what she had before.

.


	2. First Time Endeavors

A/N : This is a piece I did for the ebony silks drabble contest.

Kagome tried not to laugh. She really did, but the sight of the Lord of the West with chocolate shake dripping off of his chin was too much. The noise that squeezed past her compressed lips was part wheeze, part snort, and just made Sesshoumaru glare at her harder.

"It should not have reacted that way." He stated this like it was gospel truth.

She walked up to him and started blotting his face with a rag that had been beyond the range of the chocolate explosion. "Normally a blender doesn't react that way, but…"

Reaching behind him on the counter, she grabbed a piece of flat, thick plastic that he had judged to be useless to his endeavor, and waved it in front of him. "It does help if you put the lid on before you hit 'puree'."

He just continued to glare at her.

"I think you may have done this on purpose anyway." She threw the rag on the counter and shot him mischievous little smirk.

"Why would I have chosen to drench myself in this…" Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Kagome lifted up on her toes and ran her tongue across his neck, the combination of cold liquid and hot tongue skating in shivers down his spine.

She pulled back a bit, and looked up at him. "Seems like I got some on me too. Would you mind…" Whatever _she_ was going to say was lost as Sesshoumaru returned the favor.


	3. Changes of Heart

Warnings : Imminent Character Death

Sesshoumaru tried to think of something to regret about loving her. Years ago he would have thought of his honor, of the shame that loving a human would place on it. He would have thought of his father, and how caring for a human had lowered him, had brought about the ignoble death of the Great Dog General. And for what? A weak being of little use and even less intelligence. He would have thought of many reasons, and felt himself justified in all of them.

But as he laid next to his dying wife, and held her frail hand in his, he could think of none of those. He could not dredge up any of the shame that he would have previously felt, and could only see that his honor was greater for being joined with hers.

With the soft cries of servants already grieving for their Lady echoing through their home, he listened intently for the whisper of Kagome's breath, and found only one regret in his mind. She had made him smile, aggravated him to no end, fought with him and for him, blessed him with her love…he could only regret that they had no more time.

This was done for the dokuga contest : prompt whisper


	4. Honor Bound

"I'd still feel better with a parachute."

"Are you saying that I could not protect you better than a piece of cloth?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm just saying that…" She looked down at the moonlit ground, at the fires, and huts that seemed so _tiny_. "I just want a parachute."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You are the one that suggested this 'night jumping' to begin with."

"That was out of boredom. And before I was all the way up here. Without a parachute."

Kagome turned to him with worried eyes. "Why don't you just fly me around on Ah-Un some more? That was fun." She poked a foot against the cloud of youki holding her up. "That was…steadier."

"Do you recall what you told me? About not allowing you to 'back out' of doing this? You had me promise. On my honor."

"Pffpt. That was when I was still on the ground. Fly me around, then take me back…_awwwww, you sonofabitch!!"_

Kagome screamed as the youki disappeared from beneath her feet, and she began plummeting towards the ground. She glanced up to see Sesshoumaru getting smaller, and she knew she was going to haunt him if she died.

Turning, she looked around, and slowly started to take in the view. Her worry from before had kept her from really paying attention to anything, but now that she'd (haha) taken the plunge…she saw a lake in the distance, and the glimmer of moonlight striking off it's surface. Her gaze took in the forest that spread out for miles, and everything was just so pretty, so _gorgeous_. 

And getting closer. She started to feel the panic returning, and then she felt firm arms circling her, pulling her into a gradual arch away from the ground.

He turned her face towards him with a gentle hand.

"I will always catch you."


	5. Demon vs Plastic

This was written in response to the ebony silks community challenge. Prompt was ingenuity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is this?"

Kagome looked up from her computer, and seeing what Sesshoumaru had in his hands, winced. "Eww. That's a Rubik's Cube. Where did you get that?"

"Your brother gave it to me in passing. He stated that someone with my ingenuity should have no problems with it." Sesshoumaru gave her a bland stare when she began to snicker.

"This is funny?"

Kagome forced the smile off her face, and tried to be serious. "No, it's not. Souta's just playing around. People have solved it, but I don't personally know anyone and neither does he." Kagome held out her hand. "Just give it to me, and I'll get rid of it."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her actions. "You do not think that I can solve this, " he gave the cube a condescending glance, "…puzzle?"

"No, I…."

He interrupted her. "You will tell me what one has to achieve to solve the puzzle and I will do so."

Kagome raised her own eyebrows at that statement. "Okay."

_____________________________________________________________________________

_3 months later_….

"What is that smell?!"

Kagome sniffed and shuffled around the house, trying to locate whatever was causing the stench that had greeted her as she walked in. It was familiar, but she couldn't _quite _place it…she walked into the den, and just bust out laughing at what greeted her.

"I…I've wanted to do that so many times!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her, and then at the poisonous, bubbling green mess that used to be a Rubik's Cube.

"Hnn."

_____________________________________________________________________________

A/N : I know, I KNOW that Sesshoumaru would actually solve that puzzle in under 5 minutes, smart bastard that he is. But it is my story and I wanted a melted Cube. *arms akimbo*


	6. Small Regrets

This was written in response to the dokuga community challenge. Prompt was Glimpse. Word count was 100. I have to tell you, it's not easy writing anything in 100 words. Not if you want it to make sense!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

He wondered, for a moment, if he had done the correct thing.

As he drew his youki from the air, he watched comprehension enter Kagome's eyes while her perch disappeared from beneath her. Her fingers fluttered over his hakama as she tried to grip it, to stop her plummet towards solid ground. Her scream pierced his ears, and he thought, _I made a vow…_

When her head turned, and he glimpsed her smile, the curl of worry in his throat loosened. And when he caught her, tucking her body against his, he made another vow.

_I will always catch you._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N : This was written to show just abit of Sesshoumaru's thought processes in a previous drabble I wrote, called Honor Bound. Just click on the story name if you haven't already read it. : )


	7. Stories Undone

I wrote this in response to the Dokuga community weekly challenge. The prompt was 'snarl'.

_______________________

"This _is_ your fault! I don't -- what are you doing?"

Kagome had looked back to see Sesshoumaru a good ten feet behind her, staring at a group of people clustered on one side of the market-place. She stomped back, and caught snatches of their conversation as she got closer.

"It will never be undone!"

"Never!"

Kagome frowned, watching as Sesshoumaru then strode towards the crowd. Folks saw him and started to scatter, trying to stay out of his path. With everyone out the way, she could see that they'd been crowded around some pole stuck in the ground, with a rope attached to a cart tied to it.

After another look, she saw that the rope was tied in a _huge_ snarl. Something nudged at her memory, and she watched with burgeoning horror as Sesshoumaru raised his arm, made some blurred hand movements, and had the rope undone.

Leaving the villagers to gape at the remnants of one of their legends, Sesshoumaru walked away, with Kagome rushing after him.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru, I'm not that familiar with Greek history, but I'm pretty sure that's not how this particular story is supposed to end."

"That is how it ends now."

_____________________

A/N: Looks like I dropped them smack in the middle of a time-travel piece! You can blame this on the 'Doctor Who' marathon I watched the night before I scribbled this down. : )


End file.
